Because of the Chatroom
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Carlos is in love with James, but can't find the courage to tell him so. And on top of that, James never seems to have time for him anymore. So he finds solace in an anonymous online chat room where he talks about his problems to an online friend. Can this friend help him get the attention he craves from James?


Because of the Chat Room

JamesxCarlos

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

"Carlos, come on! We're going to be late!" Kendall yelled.

I sighed and finished up my conversation with FabulousPrince49, my online chat room friend. Once I did, I logged off and shut down my laptop. After that I grabbed my phone and ran into the living room where my friends Kendall, Logan, and James were waiting for me. Once they saw that I had arrived, we all left apartment 2J and headed towards the elevator. Stepping inside, Logan pressed the button for the first floor, causing the elevator doors to shut.

While Kendall and Logan talked about whatever they were talking about, I glanced over at James to see him on his phone. He was on it a lot lately and always seemed to be smiling when he was. I don't know what new bimbo he's met this time, but it made me sad knowing that whoever he was talking to made him happy. I always noticed it when I'd be on my laptop in the chat room when we were in our room together.

Truth be told, I'm in love with James. He's my best friend and has been ever since he saved me from some bullies on the playground in second grade. I've always held admiration for him, but my feelings didn't turn into a crush until eighth grade, and then love not long after we moved to LA. But as soon as we did, he started running after every hot girl that caught his attention and started paying less attention to me. I know that sounds selfish, but he's my best friend and it's hard for me to share him with anyone other than Kendall and Logan.

That was the reason I was in the online chat room. It was a site for males to talk anonymously about liking other guys or being gay to each other. When I found it, it made me feel accepted, seeing as I could speak openly about me being in love with James. It wasn't long before I met FabulousPrince49, a boy who (like me) was in love with his best friend who just so happened to be male. We talked a lot about our situation, seeing as we both identify as straight but just happen to be in love with someone of the same gender. It was so easy to talk to him too, almost like it used to be when I spoke with James. We didn't bother telling each other our real names or uploading pictures since we still wanted to remain anonymous. I wanted to talk to him now, but I knew I couldn't as we had rehearsal with Gustavo soon.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Logan asked me. I looked up to see my three friends standing outside the elevator, waiting for me to step off so we could leave. They were all giving me concerned looks, so I smiled and told them I was fine. We all walked out of the Palm Woods and to Kendall's car that he got as a present for (finally) getting his license. He was the last of us to get it, so it was a long time coming. Piling inside, we buckled up and were on our way to Rocque Records. Kendall and Logan sat up front while James and I sat in the back. Awkward doesn't even begin to describe how I felt sitting near James with him just staring out of the window. Getting my bearings, I decide to break the silence between us.

"Uh, James?" I start off. He makes a noise acknowledging that he heard me, but doesn't turn to face me. I felt disheartened but continued anyway.

"Well, I was wondering that, you know, if you aren't too busy after rehearsal today, did you want to go see a movie or something?"

James didn't answer right off at first before he finally answered, saying, "No, not today. I'm going to the mall today with Mama Knight." I feel my heart plummet as I look out my own window. That's not what I wanted to hear at all.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering because we don't spend time together anymore…" I mumble. I notice that it's gotten rather quiet in the car, and I see Kendall and Logan glancing back at us every now and again. Embarrassed I throw the hood of my jacket over my head and pull the drawstrings to close my face off. I hear shifting and then James' voice saying, "Look, I'm sorry Carlos. I'd love to hang out today, but I already made plans. Maybe another time, okay?"

A scoff is made from the driver's seat as Kendall says, "Yeah right, James. You say that to him all the time and you have yet to make it up to him. Why don't you just go ahead and tell Carlos that you'll never have time for him anymore?"

"Kendall!" Logan hissed.

"Shut the hell up, Kendall. You know nothing about my relationship with Carlos," James retaliated.

"I know that ever since we moved here to help you pursue _your_ dream of being a famous pop star, you've been chasing random bitches that cross your path and have completely neglected your best friend. So don't tell me what I don't know. I'm not blind to it, unlike you."

"You chased Jo when we moved here, but dumped her for Logan. How do you think she feels? If what I'm doing is so bad, then you did the same thing when you decided to screw your boy toy. We all know it won't last and you'll be back with Jo because you and I both know she's a hot piece of ass and you're only using Logan."

I heard Logan gasp followed by whimpers. Logan was on the verge of crying because of James' words. Logan was naturally insecure when it came to relationships, so hearing James call his and Kendall's relationship a sham was hurtful to him. Feeling the car stop and turn off, I pulled the hood of my jacket out so I could see again and unbuckled my seat belt. Stepping out of the car, I saw Logan practically running into Rocque Records. Looking back I saw Kendall take a swing at James, intent on fighting him for what he said about Logan. I decided to head inside to find our genius.

I found Logan near the water fountains, his face covered in tears that he cried. I hugged him and told him that James didn't mean it and that Kendall loved him. He nodded and wiped his face before we headed to Gustavo's office where we found him and Kelly waiting.

"Dogs! Where are the other two?" Gustavo asked as soon as we stepped into the office.

"Fighting in the parking lot," I answer. Kelly gasped as Gustavo's eyes widened. Then he called security to escort Kendall and James inside to his office. Five minutes later security came hauling in the other half of Big Time Rush. Logan, Kelly, and I all gasped at the scrapes, cuts, and bruises covering James and Kendall. James glared at Kendall, his cheek bruised and his lip busted. Kendall ignored him as he went and embraced Logan, a new shiner and a bloody nose adorning his own features. Gustavo thanked the security before he started yelling at the two tallest members of the band.

"Alright dogs! I don't care or want to know why you were fighting. BUT! I will _not_ have you embarrassing me and my company with your fighting! Not to mention that it will reflect badly on the band! I can only imagine what the paparazzi caught while you were scuffing about!"

"But James said bad stuff about Logan," Kendall said.

"I SAID I DON'T CARE! NOW UNTIL YOU GET IT TOGETHER, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GO HOME!"

We all quickly ran out of Gustavo's office and Rocque Records to the parking lot. Getting into Kendall's car again, we all buckled up and headed back to the Palm Woods. Wow, what a day.

(Later that evening…)

I smiled as I chatted online with FabulousPrince49. I told him about the fight between my friends after James rejected my invitation to hang out.

 **FabulousPrince49: Wow, sounds rough. Don't let it get you down, okay? Your guy is an idiot if he can't see how great you are.**

 **RandomBoy77: Aww, thanks man. Sometimes, I wish you were him. You are so much more understanding.**

 **FabulousPrince49: Glad to know I'm a good friend to you. And you're a good friend to me, too.**

 **RandomBoy77: Haha, we've only been chatting for three weeks, dude.**

 **FabulousPrince49: Still enough time to make a friend.**

I giggled a little at his comment. I quickly typed back a reply.

 **RandomBoy77: I guess you're right.**

 **FabulousPrince49: Of course I am. Now about your problem: subtlety asking him out didn't work. So why don't you try a different approach? Do you bake?**

 **RandomBoy77: Sure I can bake.**

 **FabulousPrince49: Bake him cookies or something. I would want my crush to bake cookies for me to show me his affections.**

 **RandomBoy77: But my guy doesn't eat sweets; he says it's not good for his figure.**

 **FabulousPrince49: I'm sure he'll make an exception just for you. After all, you're his best friend.**

 **RandomBoy77: Okay, I'll give it a try. Thanks so much!**

 **FabulousPrince49: No problem, RandomBoy77.**

I smiled as I read his reply. If I knew what FabulousPrince49 looked like and wasn't in love with James, I'd consider dating him instead. I then heard Mama Knight's voice carry through the apartment announcing dinner was ready. And from the smell of it, it was her famous spaghetti and meatballs topped with a dollop of sour cream.

 **RandomBoy77: I've got to go now, dinner's ready. Its spaghetti night and I don't want to miss out.**

 **FabulousPrince49: Sounds delicious, and that's also what I'm having for dinner as well.**

 **RandomBoy77: Yum! I'll talk to you later, Fab Prince. Bye-bye!**

 **FabulousPrince49: Haha, later man.**

 ** _FabulousPrince49 has logged out of the chat room_**

 ** _RandomBoy77 has logged out of the chat room_**

The next day I set to baking homemade sugar cookies. I had the butter, all purpose flour, baking powder, sugar, vanilla extract, salt, and one single egg for the dough. As I mixed the ingredients in a bowl with a wooden spoon, I glanced into the living room to see the person who the cookies were for on Logan's laptop buying clothes and Cuda products online. I stopped mixing for a while and turned to preheat the oven, and then I sprayed down the cookie sheet with nonstick cooking spray. Once the cookie dough was mixed properly, I rolled some out into little balls and placed them on the cookie sheet. Once the sheet was filled up and the bowl was empty, I set the cookies in the oven and turned the timer on to go off in twenty minutes. I washed my hands to get the sticky dough off my hands and dried them before walking into the living room and sitting next to James.

"Hey, Carlos. Whatcha baking over there?" James asked me as he continued searching for clothes to buy. I turned on the TV as I answered, "Sugar cookies."

James hummed and nodded as he made another purchase. I figured he wasn't going to say more to me since he was distracted. Sighing quietly I flipped through the channels and settled on Spongebob Squarepants. I watched it until the timer went off in the kitchen.

Going back into the kitchen, I put on Mama Knights pink and yellow oven mitts and open the over, pulling the cookies out and setting them on the stove to cool. I closed the oven door and turned it off before looking at my cookies; they were perfect. Smiling happily, I hoped that James would like them. After all, they were for him.

"James, the cookies are ready!" I called out. I walked back into the living room and found him shutting down Logan's laptop. He looked up at me and smiled, saying, "They smell delicious." I couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks! Would you like one?" I asked him, hoping he would say 'yes'.

"No thanks, I'm on my way out actually," he answered, crushing my hope instantly. And with that he grabbed his phone and headed out the door. I sighed sadly and sunk down on the orange couch. Why did it seem like I could never win?

Just then Kendall and Logan walked into the apartment. They were laughing and looked happy? I wanted that with James. It must be nice to have that kind of relationship with your best friend. They saw me and came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Hey Carlos," Kendall said to me.

"Hey," I replied softly.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked me looking concerned.

I frowned and told them about how I made cookies for James, but he didn't bother to try one. I really wanted him to try them, even if he didn't know they were for him. Logan hugged me comfortingly while Kendall walked into the kitchen and returned with a plate of three cookies. Sitting back down, he took one and bit into it.

"Well its James' loss. These cookies are great!" Kendall said before taking another bite. Logan took one and bit into it, humming in approval and nodding. I smiled, happy that my friends at least liked my baked goods. I took the last cookie off the plate and bit into it, though I tasted nothing but sadness.

 ** _RandomBoy77 has logged into the chat room_**

 ** _FabulousPrince49 has logged into the chat room_**

 **FabulousPrince49: Hey, so did the cookies work?**

 **RandomBoy77: No, he didn't even try them.**

 **FabulousPrince49: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not having much of a good day either.**

 **RandomBoy77: Why?**

 **FabulousPrince49: Because I'm pretty sure I hurt my crushes feelings. He wanted to spend time with me, I know he did, but I blew him off for no reason at all.**

 **RandomBoy77: That sucks. Hey, do you live in LA?**

 **FabulousPrince49: Yep.**

 **RandomBoy77: Do you want to actually meet in person and hang out?**

 **FabulousPrince49: Sure thing. I feel like I've gotten to know you well enough by now. Plus, I'd love to finally put a face with the name.**

 **RandomBoy77: YAY!**

 **FabulousPrince49: Haha! So does the park near the Palm Woods sound okay?**

 **RandomBoy77: Yeah, that sounds good. What time is convenient for you?**

 **FabulousPrince49: How about tomorrow at 5pm?**

 **RandomBoy77: Great! I'll see you then!**

 **FabulousPrince49: Alright.**

 ** _FabulousPrince49 has logged out of the chat room_**

 ** _RandomBoy77 has logged out of the chat room_**

It was five o' clock and I was waiting in the park near the Palm Woods. I was so excited! I was about to finally meet FabulousPrince49! And who knows? Maybe I can get over James and possibly start dating him, but that's just wishful thinking. I was so busy bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement that I didn't notice the figure stepping up behind me.

"Carlos?"

I turned around and came face to face with the object of my affections.

"James?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm waiting to meet somebody," I told him.

His hazel eyes hardened a little before he ground out, "Who?"

Surprised at his reaction, I stepped back. I didn't think James would get angry that I was meeting with someone. But on the other hand, I finally had his attention, so I played on this. Also, it made me a bit angry that he suddenly is furious that I'm meeting someone else.

"I don't think it's any of your business, James," I told him defiantly.

"Yes it is, Carlos," James said.

"No, it's not! You meet with people I don't even know every day; most of them random bitches you see strut by you! I think I have a right to meet this guy without your consent!"

"Guy? Are you trying to replace me with someone else as your best friend?"

"So what if I am? You haven't exactly been the best friend I've treasured my whole life."

James' eyes widened in shock and he looked speechless. I didn't want James to know that was how I felt, but it also felt good to finally get that out of my system. We stared at each other for a while before James finally spoke again.

"So who is it?" he asked quietly.

"An online friend I met on a chat room site. He's probably the most understanding and reliable person I've ever had the pleasure talking to. Hopefully he'll show up soon so I don't have to deal with you," I tell him, though I felt bad about the last part. James looked hurt as well from what I said. He swallowed and looked off to the side, asking, "What's his username?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. But I didn't see any harm in it.

"His name is FabulousPrince49," I tell James. James gasped out loud, causing me to look at him in confusion.

" _You're_ RandomBoy77?" he asked me flabbergasted. I blinked in astonishment as I realized what James had inadvertently said. James was FabulousPrince49. _James_ was _FabulousPrince49!_ I had told him everything about how I feel about him!

Embarrassed I turned around and covered my face. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Before I knew it, I was crying tears of relief and sadness. I was relieved because James finally knows how I feel about him, but also sad because I was hoping for someone else.

Arms wrapped around me from behind and held me against a strong, firm body. James shushed and comforted me, telling me he was sorry and that he never meant to hurt me. When I finally calmed myself, I turned to face James to see him smiling at me. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, he said, "I guess you know now that the guy I was talking about was you. I've liked you for a while now, Carlos, but I was afraid to let you know that. And in doing so, I began to pull away from you. I'm sorry for that."

I nodded and hugged the brunette in front of me. He returned the hug and we stood there for what felt like forever just holding each other. I felt so happy in that moment. My feelings for James were returned.

James pulled away a little and then gently pressed his lips against mine. I sighed happily as our lips joined. Pulling away I looked up at him and grinned widely. He chuckled and smiled lovingly down at me. Unwrapping his arms from me he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Let's go catch a movie, Carlitos. As I recall, you wanted to see one with me," James said giving me wink. I laughed a little and allowed him to drag me along out of the park and towards the movie theater.

I can't believe this was finally happening. James and I were finally together. And it took talking anonymously to each other online for us to finally get to this point. I couldn't have asked for a better way for it to go.


End file.
